new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante
Dante is one of two sons of the Demon known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva, as well as being the younger twin brother of Vergil. Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Dante's Half-Demon blood allows him to shrug off injuries that - to a regular human or hanshin - would be fatal. * Dante was essentially forced to learn how to fight, having been pursued by Mundus' demons since he was a child. * Since being impaled by his sword Rebellion in a duel against his brother, Dante has unlocked the potential of his half-demon blood, giving him the ability to enter a form known as "Devil Trigger." This form increases his abilities to a supernatural extent, and even heals some damage done to him. Stats: Has four basic “styles” to use in combat. Cannot change during enemy’s turn. Trickster: * +4 to speed/dodge rolls. * +1 to damage recieved. * -1 damage dealt. Swordmaster: * +2 to attack rolls using non-ranged attacks. * +2 to damage rolls using non-ranged attacks. * -2 to ranged damage rolls. Gunslinger: * +2 to ranged attack rolls. * +2 to ranged damage rolls. * -2 to non-ranged damage rolls. Royalguard: * +2 to damage rolls from any range. * +2 to defense rolls from any range. * -2 to counter rolls. Special DEVIL TRIGGER: * Lasts five turns. * Removes debuffs from current style. * On the final active turn, allows Dante to recover 3 HP. * Upon being struck by a hit that would incapacitate him, survives with 3 HP, but is left in cooldown. * Six-turn cooldown post-use. * Dante can’t use Devil Trigger until five turns have passed in battle. Inventory: * Rebellion [Image] * Lucifer [Image] * Pandora [Image] * Gilgamesh [Image] * Ebony & Ivory [Image] * Coyote-A [Image] * Motorcycle Keys Character Backstory After a brief fling as a mercenary, Dante struck out and started his own business under the guise of an odd jobs shop - a façade that has, in the past decade, become irrelevant and unused - named Devil May Cry. Ever since then, he’s taken on many Demon Hunting jobs as well as just generally helping out around the city, and even getting on the police force just to help make ends meet for his office, in which he works to solve issues for little/no pay thanks to Dante’s surprising hospitality and rather common forgetfulness to bill a client after a job is done. Storyline: Since the start of last year, when transfers started showing up out of the blue, Dante's business has boomed. As a result, he's met valuable friends and allies, as well as hiring some helping hands for Devil May Cry - although it's mainly his single co-worker Angie who's been doing the hiring. Being a participant in the first World Tournament (having been spurred on by the prize money), he fought and lost, but met the now deceased champion, who went by the alias "Akaoni" (Red Devil). Wishing him luck, he went on his way and since fell into the background, until the First Impact. He fought against waves of undead, able to take them down fairly easy due to his demonic power -- eventually even taking down that one girl who liked throwing meteors (cut me some slack, I forget her name. It's been forever.) Afterwards, he decided it might be worth it to settle down, so he met Death and dated her for a bit until she broke up with him, and then he was introduced to and started dating his co-worker's goddess. And then he died, but he got better. Oh yeah he also defeated Shadow the Hedgehog who broke into his office, which allowed Viola to obliterate him. He's also joining the police force, so. Fun facts/Trivia * INSERT THINGS HERE * INSERT THINGS HERE * INSERT THINGS HERE Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2